


Kym's proof that she loves watermelons

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: "Kym has sUpERpOwERS?!?!?", "yep", F/M, Gen, Lauren using photos as blackmail HAHAHA, This work isnt by me, and Will cannot be bothered to hold her longer, couple shirts, ft. Kym's love for watermelons, im helping a fellow officer to post this, since they arent planning on writing another one, watermelon eating competition, ya know le drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Its picnic time!Lauren ACTUALLY TAKES A BREAK?!?!?William is tired (nothing new)Kym unlocks her hidden powers(Or: Kym goes all out on eating watermelons)
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes & Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell (subtle)
Kudos: 16





	Kym's proof that she loves watermelons

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is not my original work, I am just helping out a fellow patrol officer by the name of noice (@noice man on Discord) to post this, since this is a one time thing to them)
> 
> This was edited and polished, while trying to leave the original vibe to it. Hope i did well, Noice!

It's was summer, it's was hot outside but you could feel the calm breeze flow. Our three officers had taken a day off to spend time together away from the city crowd and noise. They had everything planned for a picnic.

The village that they arrived at was calm and quiet. The three officers were cracking jokes and relieving their childhood memories (Lauren was so happy that she forgot about that THING ). As they were laughing and joking, Kym’s eye caught something.

It was a shop, the only shop in the whole village. 

The trio wanted to get some fruits for the picnic (because Kym ate all fruit during the journey to the village). The shopkeeper was having a snooze when they approached the shop. Lauren and William were considering leaving the old man alone when a sudden sharp voice pierced the silence. Lauren, William and Kym was certain their souls left their bodies for a hot second.

“Oi! Wake up Harold, we have customers!”

Startled, the old man woke up. The voice belonged to an old lady, most likely the old man’s wife. “Margeret, you don’t need to yell like that!” Harold said in a gruff, grumpy tone. “You were asleep. I tell you to mind the shop, and what do you do? You fall asleep!” Margeret, the old lady crossly said.

Margeret’s face softened when she turned towards her customers. “I apologize that you three have to see that,” she sheepishly smiled. “You see, we rarely receive visitors here. It's quite a sleepy village, no?”

“It's alright and yes, it is quite quiet…” Lauren smiled softly. Another resident of the village then came out from the house beside the shop, holding a ladle and a steel pot in hand, yelling something about harvest time. “What’s going on?” Kym asked curiously as the villager that came out from the house started to hit the pot with the ladle and yelled at the same time.

“Maybe not so quiet anymore…” William muttered to himself. “Just like a certain blue jay eh?” Lauren elbowed her childhood friend, earning a dirty look from him.

Before Margeret could reply, Harold stood up and shook Will’s hand. The officers could not believe that he had such a ripped body at this age. Then the old man gave a cute grin. "This village celebrates our harvests by having competitions. Long ago, there will be tons of visitors joining us. But it has been years since someone visited this village ever since the capital formed. Ya folks were first ones ever since so we wanted to invite ya three for a competition. Since we y’all planted watermelons last season, this competition will be a watermelon eating competition!" Harold said.

When Harold spoke those words, Kym unlocked her ultra instincts. This was a game she cannot afford to lose. She wasn’t crowned ‘Watermelon Queen’ in the precinct for nothing.

* * *

The Sun was right above the head when lunchtime ended (meaning that they had their picnic). "Where are the watermelons?" Kym asked with a cocky grin. At first, the villagers were confused, but they eventually understood it was time for war. Many villagers were working in the fields, harvesting the emerald green melons. The remaining villagers that weren’t harvesting went to help Margeret to set up the stands where the trio will be competing.

As William, Kym and Lauren were escorted to the location of the competition, there were a couple of good looking men there but none of them seemed to catch the two beautiful yet badass maidens’ eye.

Kym didn’t flinch when she saw the amount of watermelon she needed to eat. Just with a single glance, William and Lauren decided to drop out. They know that if they are going to eat that amount of watermelons, they will get PTSD in the future just by the mere sight of it. Instead, Kym will be competing with the locals in the competition.

The participants took their seats while the villagers gathered around them. Kym’s face wore a smile of glee as she sat down, looking at the watermelons with uncontainable joy. William and Lauren were smiling at Kym’ evident joy, chuckling happily.

As one of the elders yelled the word ‘START’, Kym's eyes started glowing, causing everyone to go silent. Lauren’s laugh was no more. There was concern in her heart. This isn’t Kym, Lauren thought to herself. She looked at William to see his reaction to this. Sure enough, the sandy-haired lieutenant’s face held a look of worry.

Kym took the watermelon and punched it hard. The defenceless fruit that has done nothing wrong to the ocean-haired sergeant broke into three equal parts. Kym took the piece took a bite, causing the fruit to vanish. The crowd was speechless by this odd tactic of eating. She took another, and another, and another. All the slices acted in the very same manner as the first one. After finishing the first watermelon, Kym proceeded to do the very same to the next watermelon.

Smash, eat, vanish, repeat. It seemed like there was no end to Kym’s hunger for watermelons.

* * *

As the last slice vanished, Kym’s time was a total of one hour, the village’s newest best. The rest of the participants weren't as CLOSE to finishing the ten watermelons. Harold then went up the stage and grabbed Kym's wrist while yelling "WINNER!" Silence was no more as the crowd went wild. William and Lauren let out a sigh of relief as Kym was thrown into the air by the villagers.

As it all came to an end, the villagers hugged and shook hands with the three foreigners, thanking them for their visit. They then took our three lovely police officers to the shop and gave them a memento. The mementoes were two shirts with the phrase water-melon on them and a watermelon keychain.

With quick reflexes, Lauren snatched the keychain before any of her friends could even say anything. Because it was a couple T-shirt, you know what happened. Kym and William had to wear the shirts while Lauren took photos as blackmail for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, im just helping out Noice to post this.  
> This is NOT my original work  
> GO GIVE THEM LOVE ON DISCORD


End file.
